


Baby

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Feels, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron find out their teenage daughter is pregnant
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a tumblr post wondering how Robron would react to their daughter getting pregnant from a one night stand with a shitty guy. Like Gabby’s story on ED right now.

“I said, are you going to be home for tea tonight?” Aaron asked, yanking one of Seb’s earbuds out of his ear.

“Hey! I was listening to that!”

“And I asked you a question.”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Aaron sighed and repeated his question.

“I don’t know… are you cooking or is dad?”

“I am.”

“Alright then I definitely have a thing with Isaac tonight.”

“Cheeky.” Aaron messed up his son’s carefully styled hair. “I’m a good cook. Your dad never complains.”

“That’s because he’s married to you. He has to say that. It’s his duty as your husband.” Seb said with a grin.

“You’re my son, doesn’t mean anything? What about your duties?”

“Nope. Only on father’s day and your birthday. And every other Christmas.”

“Only every other Christmas?”

“Yeah the other is for dad.”

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

“When did you become such a smart arse?”

“You say smart arse, I say witty and devastatingly handsome.”

“You are so much like your dad, it’s unsettling sometimes.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You do that.” Aaron laughed. “By the way, have you heard from your sister? Is she going to be home for tea?”

Seb shrugged.

“I don’t know. Do I look like her secretary?”

“I reckon you’d look great in one of those pencil skirts and high heels.” Robert said as he walked into the house, catching the last part of the conversation. “Hi.” He greeted Aaron with a kiss.

“Dad, that’s sexist.”

“What? How is it sexist to say my son would look good in a skirt? You’ve got killer legs, mate. If you’ve got it, flaunt it.” Robert teased and laughed when Seb rolled his eyes and closed his laptop.

“I’m just going to not be here for a few hours, so I can work in peace and you two can just be…” he waved his hand in the general direction of his parents. “Just be… you…” he gathered his things and shrugged on his jacket.

“Let us know if you’re stopping at Isaac’s tonight.” Aaron called out as Seb walked out the door and gave his father a half wave in return to let him know he heard him.

“Careful, dads think they’re funny again… and dad’s cooking. Aaron.” They heard Seb tell someone.

“I don’t care.” Came the reply.

“Alright. It’s your funeral.”

Seb left and at the same moment Robert and Aaron saw their daughter Ruby walk in.

“Hey Rubes, how was the film last night?” Aaron greeted her.

“It was fine…”

“Fine? You’ve been looking forward to seeing it for ages. I thought you’d be more excited.” He shared a look with Robert.

“Did you and Steph fall out?”

Ruby shook her head.

“No we’re fine. Everything is fine. The film was good. Really good.” She gave them a forced smile. “I’m just going to go have a shower and maybe take a nap. I’m tired.”

“Did you stay up all night talking about boys?” Aaron teased.

“Something like that…” Ruby replied instead of the usual protest and sputtering and reddening cheeks.

“Just take it easy for a bit. We’ll wake you up when tea’s ready.” Robert promised her.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Well maybe you will be later. Your dad hasn’t even started cooking yet so it’ll be a couple of hours.”

“Right… yeah…”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Just tired.” She said and disappeared up the stairs to her bedroom.

Robert turned to Aaron with a worried look on his face when he heard the door close.

“That was weird.”

“Yeah… but that’s teenagers for you.” Aaron reasoned.

“Should we call Steph’s parents? To ask if they noticed anything?”

“Rob she’ll never talk to you again if you do that. She’ll come to us if something’s bothering her.”

Robert sighed.

“Yeah… I suppose you’re right…”

“Of course I’m right, I’m always right.” Aaron joked and pressed a quick kiss to his husband’s lips.

A few hours later, Aaron dished up their food and Robert made his way upstairs to wake Ruby up.

“Rubes? Are you awake?” He knocked on the closed door but got no answer. “Ruby? Tea’s ready.” He knocked again. “Ruby?”

“I’m not hungry.” Came the muffled reply.

“Just come down anyway and eat something. Your dad put a lot of effort into it.”

“I didn’t ask him to!” Ruby yelled through the closed door.

“Ruby, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine! Just leave me alone!”

Robert’s hand hovered over the doorknob, aching to turn it to open the door and check on his little girl. He shook his head and decided against it.

“Alright… well… just come down if you change your mind about tea. There’s plenty.” He said and went back downstairs when he got no reply after a minute.

“Where’s Ruby?” Aaron asked when he only saw Robert walking into the kitchen.

“She’s not hungry and wants to be left alone…” he sighed and Aaron frowned.

“Is she ill?”

Robert shrugged.

“I don’t know. She won’t open the door. Maybe she’s fallen out with Steph after all. Or one of her other mates.”

“Yeah… maybe…” Aaron agreed and they sat down to eat, not speaking much, both worried about their daughter.

After tea Robert helped Aaron clean up the kitchen and load the dishwasher and then settled on the sofa to watch some tv. Though neither of them were really watching.

“Do you think she’s alright up there?” Aaron asked after a while. “Should one of us go up to check?”

“Maybe… but how much can we do through a closed door?”

Just as Aaron was about to get up to go check on their little girl, she came downstairs and shuffled over to the armchair.

“Hey you, feeling better?”

Ruby shrugged.

“Do you want something to eat? There’s plenty left.”

Ruby shook her head.

“I’m not hungry.” She told them. “Seb just texted me, he’s not coming home tonight. He’s off out with Isaac.”

“Why is he texting you and not one of us?”

“I don’t know… because he’s an idiot.”

“He takes after his father.” Robert teased and Aaron rolled his eyes and kissed him.

“You’re a nightmare.”

“You two are so weird sometimes.” Ruby commented.

“You’re 19, you should be used to that by now.” Aaron grinned. “Just you wait until you find that special person of your own. You will have your own weird stuff.”

Ruby bit her lip and was suddenly very interested in the tv.

“What are you watching? Anything good?” her voice was trembling.

Robert paused the tv and both of them sat up and turned their full attention to their daughter.

“Ruby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything is fine. I told you.”

“Yeah and it’s obviously not true.”

“You can tell us.” Aaron pushed. “No matter what’s wrong, you can always come talk to us.”

“Not about this.” Ruby said quietly, forcing back the tears.

“Tell us and we’ll be the judge of that.”

“No. I can’t… I just can’t…” Ruby insisted. “You’ll be angry and disappointed and I can’t handle you looking at me like that.” She blinked and tears started running down her face.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Aaron got up and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his, trying to get her to look at him while Robert sat down on the chair’s armrest and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

“I promise we won’t get angry.” Robert added.

“You can’t promise that.”

“Yes we can, and we are. Will you please tell us what’s wrong so we can help you? I hate seeing you so upset.”

“You can’t help me. No-one can.”

“Of course we can.” Aaron insisted. “We’re your parents, it’s kind of our thing.”

Ruby shook her head and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

“You can’t help me…” She said again and took a deep breath. “I… I was late. Am… late.” She started, looking at a spot on the wall above Aaron’s head.

“Late? Late for what?”

“Late… late. I’m never late… so… I bought a test this morning and I took it at Steph’s… and it was positive. And then I did another one at home earlier… and another one… and they were all positive.” Ruby sobbed.

“Wait… what are you saying here?”

“I’m pregnant dad! I’m having a baby!”

“YOU WHAT?!” Robert exploded. “How did that happen?!”

“I think we can fill in the blanks on how, Robert.” Aaron snapped and turned his attention back to Ruby. “Are… are you sure?”

“I took three tests, dad… they were all positive.”

“Right.” Aaron ran a hand over his face and sat down on the coffee table. “I uh… didn’t know you were seeing anyone…”

“I’m not… it was a one time thing… At Sienna’s birthday party a few weeks ago. We met there and liked each other and it just… happened.”

“Seriously Ruby? A one night stand with a boy at a party? A boy you don’t even know?” Robert started pacing. “And you don’t even use protection?! We taught you better than that! We taught you about condoms and your aunt Vic even went to the doctor’s with you to get the pill! And you don’t even take them?”

“I do take them!” Ruby protested.

“So how did this happen then?!”

“I don’t know! I had a few drinks… I think I threw up… I don’t really remember…”

“He didn’t force you, did he?” Aaron cut in.

“What? No. We both wanted to.”

Aaron nodded.

“Ok. Good. That’s all I needed to hear.”

Robert scoffed.

“Speak for yourself. I can’t believe you were this reckless Ruby! Getting drunk and jumping into bed with the first guy that’s nice to you…” he shook his head in disbelief.

“It wasn’t like that!” Ruby yelled and got up. “And isn’t that exactly what happened 9 months before Seb was born?! You getting drunk and sleeping with his mum?!” she ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

“Ruby! Get back down here!” Robert yelled and looked at Aaron for support but was met with a glare. “What?”

Over the next few days, the atmosphere in the house was tense to say the least. With Robert and Ruby constantly at each other’s throats and Aaron trying to keep them from killing each other.

Robert had apologised for his initial outburst but still the smallest thing would set either of them off.

The latest war was over the fact that Ruby wouldn’t tell them who the boy was that got her pregnant.

“It doesn’t matter who he is, dad!”

“If it doesn’t matter, you can just tell us.”

“No. You don’t know him anyway.”

“Does he even know you’re pregnant?”

“No. And it’s staying that way. It was a one off. We’re not together.” Ruby insisted. “And it’s my body and my choice.”

“Don’t you think you should tell him?” Aaron tried. “If it was me, I’d want to know.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not you. If I have an abortion, he’ll never have to know.”

“Is that what you want? An abortion?”

“I… I don’t know yet.”

“You’re going to have to make a decision on that soon though, Rubes. It’s kind of time sensitive.” Seb cut in.

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying, if you don’t make a decision soon, mother nature will do it for you.”

Ruby glared at her brother.

“Mother nature? Really? What are you? Fifty?”

“He’s got a point though…” Aaron tried. “And if you decide to keep the baby, the boy has a right to know he’s about to be a father.”

“I don’t know if I’m keeping it!”

“I know. That’s why I said if.”

Ruby groaned.

“I’m so sick of all these men telling me what to do and thinking they know what’s best for me! It’s my body, my baby, and my decision! None of you get a say!”

She grabbed her coat and bag and stormed out of the house.

“Ruby!” Aaron called out but the only answer he got was the door slamming shut.

“I’ll go after her.” Seb offered. “She hates the both of you right now… I’m not on her shit list. Yet.”

“Call us when you find her.” Robert stressed. “I need to know she’s alright.”

Seb grabbed his jacket.

“Dad she ran out the door less than 2 minutes ago. She won’t have gone far.”

“Just humour me ok?”

“Fine.” Seb sighed and left the house, looking for his sister.

He found her on the swings in the village playground, trying very hard not to show anyone how upset she was.

He walked over to her and sat down on the swing next to her.

“You plan on drinking that?” he nodded at the bottle of whiskey in her hand.

She shrugged and picked at the label.

“No reason why I shouldn’t. I bought it yesterday. With my own money.”

“Alright.”

“You’re not going to talk me out of it?”

“Why should I? You’ve obviously made up your mind already so…” he shrugged. “The least you could do is share though. Nothing good comes from drinking whiskey alone.” 

“Like you.” Ruby said, grinning at her brother. Ever since they’d accidentally found out about how Seb was conceived it had been a running joke between the two of them.

“I’m one of a kind.” Seb said, taking the bottle from his sister and taking a swig after opening it.

“That’s one way to put it.” Ruby teased.

“So, are you going to tell me who knocked you up?” Seb asked, ignoring the jab.

“Did dads send you to find out?”

“Nope. I just want to know who got my sister pregnant so I can get him a black eye.”

Ruby rolled her eyes.

“You couldn’t win a fight against a puppy.”

“Who would want to fight a puppy?!” Seb joked and bumped his shoulder against his sister’s. “Come on, just tell me.”

“You don’t know him. He’s… older.”

“How much older? He’s not married is he? Or someone’s dad or something?”

“NO! He’s 24.” Ruby sighed. “A mate of Sienna’s brother… he was nice… and I liked him… and well… I wanted it. Him.” She admitted, looking at her shoes.

“Yeah? Well… we’ve all been there.”

Ruby gave him a confused look.

“Your last birthday. Me and Oliver.”

“You hooked up with Oli?! My friend Oli?! Since when are you even into blokes?”

“Your last birthday.” Seb grinned. “Don’t tell dads but we’re kind of together. I don’t want them embarrassing me. Not just yet.”

“Does Isaac know?”

“Of course. Who do you think covers for me when I’m with Oli?”

“Right. I can’t believe my brother is hooking up with one of my best friends.”

“Better believe it.” Seb shrugged and took another swig from the bottle. “So now you know my secret, want to tell me yours?”

“It’s Scott Fletcher.”

“Fletch?!”

“Don’t say it like that! He’s nice!”

“Does he know?”

“Yeah… I told him yesterday…”

“I guess it didn’t go so well then… if you went and bought this bottle.”

Ruby shook her head and took her phone out of her bag.

“He used me to make his girlfriend jealous… and I guess it worked. They’re back together.”

Seb read the texts on her phone and felt his anger rising.

“He’s got NO right to treat you like this! I’m going to kill him!”

“No! I just want to forget about it all.”

“I don’t care. I’m going to have a little chat with him.” Seb said and got up.

“No, don’t. I don’t want you getting hurt over my mistakes.” Ruby pleaded.

“It’s as much his mistake as it is yours. And I’m going to remind him of that.” Seb announced. “Just go home, dads are worried about you.”

“And where are you going?”

“To see a man about a baby.”

“No. If anyone’s giving him a black eye, it’s me. I don’t need you defending my honour.”

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Seb said, offering his sister his arm. “Let’s go have a chat with Scotty.”

“Hello?! Seb?” Aaron answered the phone after practically sitting on top of it all afternoon.

“Dad… Hi…”

“Where the hell are you? Is Ruby with you? We’ve been worried sick!”

“Yeah… uhm… the good news is, I know who the father of Ruby’s baby is.” Seb started.

“That’s not really the news we were waiting for.”

“Yeah well… it’s uhm… complicated… but uhm… we uh… kind of… got arrested. We’re at the police station.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

“We went to see the guy… just to talk… and then he started calling Ruby all kinds of nasty things and well… things kind of… escalated.”

“Escalated how?”

“I uh… just let him know I didn’t appreciate him calling Ruby a desperate slapper.”

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Are they charging you with anything?”

“Not really… but we could use a lift home.”

“We’re on our way.”

After making sure both of their kids were in one piece and PC Swirling assured them they were free to go, the four of them got into the car and drove back to Emmerdale.”

“Can we get some chips on the way?” Ruby asked.

They were halfway there and she hadn’t said anything since they’d left the station.

“I… want to talk to you…”

Aaron glanced at her in the rear-view mirror and then at Robert who nodded.

They decided to stop at a pub in Connelton.

“So…” Robert started after the whole family was pretending to be too interested in their food to talk. “What did you want to talk to us about?”

Ruby bit her lip.

“That guy Seb hit… he’s the father.”

“We kind of figured that out, yes.”

“He wants me to get rid of it.”

Robert nodded.

“And is that what you want too?”

“I… I… I’m not sure…”

“Well whatever you decide, we’ll support you.” Robert vowed.

“Even if I don’t go through with it?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we?”

“Well… I know how hard it was for you to have me and…”

“That has nothing to do with this.” Aaron insisted. “If you want to have an abortion, we’ll support you. We’ll book the appointment, we’ll go with you to hold your hand if you want. We’ll all be there for you.”

“And if you want to keep the baby, that’s fine too. We’ll be there for you every step of the way.” Robert added and Aaron nodded.

“Absolutely. So just think about what you want. If you want a lift to the clinic or the baby store.” He told her and took a minute to study his daughter’s face. “You’ve made up your mind haven’t you?”

“Yeah… yeah I think I have…” Ruby said, looking at her parents and brother. “I… I think I want to keep the baby. I know I do. I… I think I’ll be a good mum.”

“You’ll make a great mum.” Robert got up to hug her. “This baby will be lucky to have you.”

“And you and dad.”

“Of course.”

“If it’s a boy, you could name him after his cool uncle.” Seb suggested with a grin. “Sebastian junior.”

“Oh come on Seb, the kid isn’t even born yet and you want to torture him already?” Aaron joked.

“And it might be a girl.” Ruby added.

“Sebastienne then. Or Sebastiana? It sounds fancy and all.”

“Maybe I’ll name him Oliver if it’s a boy. Just like your boyfriend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Life kind of got in the way.

“I can’t believe you’re letting her go through with this!” Chas shrieked, gesturing at Ruby. The four of them had gone over to the pub for Sunday lunch and Ruby had told Chas her news. Only she’d already known and had been waiting for an opportunity to speak her mind on the matter.

“The only thing we’re letting her is decide what she wants to do with her own body.” Robert told her and Chas glared at him.

“She’s 19 mum, she’s not a baby. She made her decision and we’ll support her however and whenever she wants us to.” Aaron added, wrapping a protective arm around his daughter.

“That’s exactly what I mean!” Chas pointed out. “She’s only 19! She’s just a kid herself!”

Aaron frowned.

“Remind me… how old was Debbie when she had Sarah? Or Charity when Ryan was born? Or you when you had me?”

Chas sputtered through some kind of reply.

“I’d say at 19 she’s quite old to have a baby. By Dingle standards at least.” Robert commented which earned him another glare.

“Figures you’d be ok with it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do you even know who the father is?” Chas asked Ruby, ignoring Robert.

“Yes of course I do.”

“And?”

“He’s a mate…”

“A mate? A mate you’re having a baby with.”

“We’re not together… it was a one off. We met at my friend’s birthday party…”

“You know who are together, nan? Me and Oliver. Ruby’s friend Oliver you know? You met him at her birthday last year. He’s my boyfriend now. I’m kind of bi, I think…” Seb cut in, trying to get his gran to focus on him instead of tearing into his sister.

Chas looked at him and then at Robert.

“They both take after you then.”

“Mum that’s enough.” Aaron stood up. “We get that you’re shocked, we were too, but I will not sit here while you insult my family.”

“Oh come on Aaron, don’t you see the pattern here?”

“There is no pattern. Ruby is her own person and so is Seb. Just like we raised them to be. You can be happy for them and support them or we’re done.” He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. “Come on, let’s go home.” He said to Robert and the kids and waited for them to do the same. “Tell Eve we’re sorry we missed her and that we hope she had a nice time with Paddy.”

The walk back to the mill was quiet, all of them lost in thoughts. The second they got home Ruby all but ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

“Ruby!” Robert called out, stopping her halfway.

“I’m tired dad. I’m going to take a nap.”

He shared a look with Aaron.

“Rubes please come talk to us.”

“I’m fine. I promise. Just tired.”

“Please don’t let your gran upset you.” Aaron pleaded. “She’ll come around.”

“I know. And I’m fine.” Ruby assured him and walked the rest of the way up to her bedroom.

Aaron sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, the dull throbbing behind his eye a sure sign of a building headache.

“Let’s just give her some space.” Robert said, rubbing Aaron’s back. “I’ve been on the receiving end of your mum’s rants far too many times, I know what it’s like. It messes with your head even if you don’t want it to… give her some time to work through it.”

“Yeah dad’s right.” Seb cut in. “And Rubes is tough, she’ll be ok.”

“Wait, did I hear that right?” Robert grinned. “You heard it too didn’t you?” he asked Aaron who gave him a confused look. “He just said I was right, didn’t he?” He grabbed his phone and turned on the camera. “Say it again. We need to secure this moment for the grandchildren.”

Seb rolled his eyes.

“My dad is an idiot.” He said into the camera and Robert laughed. “I’m just going upstairs, I’ve got stuff to do.”

“Tell Oliver we want to meet him.” Aaron called out, making Seb stop dead in his tracks halfway up the stairs.

“You already know him!”

“Not as your boyfriend we don't.” Robert pointed out.

“What? Did you think you were off the hook because you're dating one of your sister's friends?” Aaron asked. “Think again. Invite him round for tea some time. Soon.”

“And if you don’t I’m getting his number from your sister and asking him myself.” Robert mock threatened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Maybe… maybe not. But do you really want to find out?”

“I hate you.” Seb said and walked up to his bedroom with his father’s laugh sounding in his ears.

Only when he reached his bedroom, he didn’t find the peace and quiet he was hoping for, but instead his sister was sitting on his bed. His annoyance quickly making way for concern when he saw the look on her face.

“You ok?”

She shrugged.

“Is nan’s bullshit bothering you?”

“No… not really. I uh… what are you doing tomorrow afternoon at 3?”

“Uh nothing I think. Why?”

“I have my first scan booked for tomorrow.”

“Oh… and you want me to come along?” Seb asked and Ruby nodded. “Why not dads? They’d kill to come with and hold your hand.”

“I know…”

“So why don’t you want them around?”

“It’s not that…” Ruby sighed. “It’s just… I’m still kind of getting used to it, you know… I’m going to be a mum… That’s a lot.”

Seb sat down.

“Have you changed your mind about that?”

“No.” She said resolutely. “But I just… want to make sure everything is alright before I let dads go full… you know…”

“Dads.” Seb supplied.

Ruby nodded.

“Granddads.”

“Even worse.” Seb said and they both laughed. “Alright I’ll come with.”

Ruby hugged him to thank him but then her phone beeped with a message, distracting her.

“Who’s texting you?” he asked, more out of habit than actual curiosity, but when he got no reply he got suspicious. “What? Who is it?”

“You’re not going to like it…” Ruby bit her lip and watched as her brother arched an eyebrow at her. “It’s Scott…”

“Fletch is texting you? Why?”

“I uh… told him I’m keeping the baby. I thought he had a right to know…”

“After the way he treated you? The only right he has, is the right to fuck off.”

“He’s not so bad… He wants to support me and the baby.”

Seb snorted.

“Was that before or after his girlfriend dumped him?”

Ruby rolled her eyes.

“He works at the hospital… he said he’d try to be there for the scan.”

“And that’s why you don’t want dads there.”

“No. That’s not it… but I guess it doesn’t hurt if they don’t see him.” Ruby sighed. “Not until I know where things are going.”

“Straight to hell.” Seb muttered under his breath.

The next day, Seb borrowed Aaron’s car, telling him he had stuff to do in Hotten and drove himself and Ruby to the hospital.

“Just so you know, if they have you take off your clothes, I’m out.”

Ruby frowned at her brother.

“It’s a scan. With just one of those things on my stomach. I won’t even have to take my coat off if I don’t want to.”

“Good. But I’m just saying…”

“I wouldn’t even want you in the room if I had to take my clothes off.”

“Likewise.” Seb said, pulling into the hospital car park. “Is the asshole going to be there?”

“Scott?” Ruby asked and Seb nodded. “I don’t know. He said he’d try to move his lunch to three so he could be there.”

“I’m sure something will come up at the last minute so he can’t make it.” Seb commented. “Some high class security job. A patient trying to escape from the OR, or a rogue doctor trying to run off with someone’s spleen.”

Ruby punched his arm as they walked into the hospital.

“Shut up.”

They made their way up to the radiology floor and sat down in the waiting area. Ruby kept checking her phone but no messages showed up.

When her name was called Ruby hesitated. She had no message from Scott and he was nowhere to be found.

“Forget him Rubes, just focus on your baby. You don’t need him.” Seb said and stood up as the nurse called Ruby’s name for a second time.

“He said he’d be here… that he’d try…” Ruby said, looking down the corridors as she followed the nurse into the exam room.

“Just hop up on the bed and I’ll get everything set up.” The nurse told her. “Dad can watch on the big screen here or on the monitor.”

“Oh no I’m not the dad.” Seb said quickly. “I’m the brother. Her brother I mean. Just here for hand holding duties and moral support because the dad is an asshole.”

The nurse blinked in shock.

“Right… well… let’s just get started. If you could just lift your top up for me.” She asked Ruby and squirted some gel onto her stomach. “Sorry if it’s a little cold.” She sat down next to the bed and started moving the ultrasound machine wand over the gel. “Don’t worry if I go quiet, I’m just concentrating, there’s nothing wrong.”

Ruby nodded and focused on the screen in front of her.

“Let’s see…” the nurse moved the wand around and then smiled and pressed a few buttons on the machine. “There we go. There is your baby.”

Ruby stared at the screen, happy tears welling up in her eyes. She looked to her left where Seb was sitting.

“That’s my baby.” She grabbed his hand.

“Yeah. And you’re going to be the best mum.”

“Alright, I’m going to check some things and perform some measurements.” The nurse told them. “Just to see how far along you are exactly and then we’ll be able to tell you your due date.”

“Can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl?” Seb asked, eyes flitting back and forth between his sister and the screen.

“I’m afraid it’s still too early for that. You can find out from around 14 weeks if you really want to know. You can schedule the next scan before you leave.”

Ruby nodded.

“Is… is everything alright now though? As far as you can tell?”

The nurse smiled.

“Everything is looking perfectly alright. You have a healthy baby.”

After checking a few more things and assuring Ruby everything was looking the way it should, the nurse printed off a few scan pictures and sent them on their way with the promise of a digital copy being sent to her email address.

“I’ll give this one to dads. Do you think they’d like that?” Ruby asked Seb as they walked out of the exam room.

“Like? I think you better get a few more copies printed. They’d want one each, one each at work, in their cars, on their phones… maybe nan will want one for the pub too.”

“I doubt that.” Ruby said, walking down the corridor.

Seb pushed the button when they reached the lifts and waited for the door to open.

“You don’t know that. I bet she’ll melt when she sees her great grandchild.”

The doors opened but when they wanted to get in, Scott came running down the corridor.

“Ruby! Did I miss it?”

“It’s half 3 mate, what do you think?” Seb said, annoyed.

“I’m sorry. I tried to get away but one of my co-workers went home sick so I had to cover.” Scott told Ruby.

“It’s ok.” She told him.

“We didn’t think you’d show up anyway.” Seb added, earing him a glare from his sister.

“I meant what I said the other day… I want to be there for you and the baby.” Scott said, taking Ruby’s hand in his. “I want to make it work…”

Seb rolled his eyes.

“Now you do. Until whatshername decides she wants you back. And then you’ll be dropping my sister like a brick. Again.”

“I’m not going to do that, I promise.”

Ruby gave him a small smile.

“Let’s just… take it slow, ok?”

He smiled at her.

“Slow sounds good.”

“Do you want to see the baby?” Ruby asked, holding up the scan picture.

“I’d love to.”

She showed him the picture and repeated some of the things the nurse had told her earlier.

“So everything is alright? Our baby is alright?”

“Yeah.” Ruby beamed “Everything is alright.”

Seb fought the urge to roll his eyes and make gagging noises as he dragged his sister into the lift with a “We have to go.” While she and Scott made plans to talk later.

“He’s playing you Rubes, you know he is.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. We’ll see.”

Seb sighed and took the car keys out of his pocket as they made their way to the main entrance. They rounded a corner and almost ran right into their parents.

“Dads! What are you doing here?” Seb asked when everyone had found their footing again.

“Getting your dad patched back up.” Robert told them.

“It's nothing.” Aaron brushed off the comment and throwing his husband a look that said he wasn't happy.

Seb frowned and then noticed the brace on his father's wrist.

“Did you hurt your wrist?”

“It's nothing.” Aaron said again. “Just a sprain. Like I told you.” He said, directing the last part at Robert.

“Excuse me for wanting an actual medical professional to make sure of that.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing. I slipped, I fell, and hurt my wrist. It's a mild sprain. I'll live.”

“You slipped? On what? It hasn’t rained in ages and there’s no ice…”

“Just… tripped over my own feet at work. It's fine. Your dad was there to come to my rescue.” Aaron said quickly.

Seb narrowed his eyes.

“Oh my god you hurt your wrist when you and dad were getting it on!”

“What? No. He fell at work and I drove him here.” Robert insisted. “That’s it.”

“What are you two doing here anyway? Is everything ok?” Aaron asked changing the subject.

“Yeah... Everything is fine... More than fine.” Ruby pulled out the scan picture. “This is your grandchild.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll be writing a part 3 now too because there's still more to this story. I'll try to get it written soon.


End file.
